


Sun Seekers

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atop Caradhras Boromir has other ideas about where the sun might be found.</p><p>True Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Seekers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

With the airy words still ringing in his ears, Boromir paused for a moment. He watched the elf speed off without so much as a stumble on the treacherous snow.

The damp cold began to seep in through his clothes, so, with a grunt, he resumed his work. Shouldering the heavy mass of white aside, he tried to ignore it trickling icily down his neck. The elf would probably have reached the bottom of the mountain by now.

"Find the sun," he muttered sullenly, "he should check his shining nether region."

Behind, Aragorn shook his head with a rueful smile.

 

 

****

_Thanks to my slippery lizard friends who put in and took out comma's where necessary!_   



End file.
